I've fallen for You
by TheTimeWeaver
Summary: The aftermath of an encounter with Zachariah. Just a fluffy little Destiel one-shot, enjoy.


It was early in the morning, and Dean was still as exhausted as the night before. He and Sam had another run in with the dick himself, Zachariah. He still doesn't know what they would've done without Cas showing up at the last minute. However, he feels a sense of guilt, as he looks over to the angels beaten body lying in the other motel bed. Cas saved them, but not before sustaining the surge of Zachariah's rage. A groan escapes the angel's lips as he shifts in the bed, his bruised face and blood-stained trench coat showing more.

"Cas…" Dean said softly, the extent of the beating showing itself the morning after.

"It's okay, Dean. You've apologized countless times, and I will repeat; It is not your fault." Cas says, looking up at Dean, propping himself up slowly, sitting himself on the edge of the bed.

"But man, all the bruises and cuts…" Dean's fingers lightly touch one of the bloodstains on the shoulder of the trench coat.

"They'll heal." Cas murmured, looking down at the floor.

"Wait a minute." Dean said sternly, moving away from Cas. "Why aren't you healing yourself? That's one of your angel-mojo things, isn't it? You always come back from a fight looking all clean and tidy, with not a mark." Cas could feel Dean's eyes trailing along his body, taking in every curve, every movement, trying to read the angel.

"It's just a little…. bump in the road." He said, still staring down at the floor.

"No, Cas. Tell me what happened, maybe I can help..." Dean said, the concern evident in his voice.

"I. When I tried to kill Zachariah, rather than seeing you killed. He." Cas shuddered, holding his head in his hands. "I don't know what he did, but whatever it was… I'm human." He finished, Deans eyes growing wide in fear.

"That son of a bitch." Dean starts, Cas feeling his rage in the room.

"No, Dean, stop it. Please, just. Don't. It's okay, we can fix this." His blue eyes looked up at Dean, and he could see the rage in his eyes, his fury at Zachariah. His instinct to fight for Cas, to protect him, was overwhelming.

"I want to help." Dean says, fists clenched in anger. Cas stood up carefully, and stood face to face with him.

"This is not your fault." He repeated, his hand gently wrapping around Dean's, unlacing his fingers from the fist. Dean looked down at the angel's battered face, and couldn't stop the tear from rolling down his cheek.

"You've sacrificed so much for us, for me, why?" He said, and the angel moved closer still, his face inches away from Dean's.

"Because," whispers Cas in a hushed, gravelly voice, his free hand slowly moving up Dean's arm, tracing every nick and scar along the way, until he found the handprint, and fit his there perfectly. "I fell for you."

He inched closer yet, his nose practically touching Dean's. Dean shudders, as he moves his head slightly to the side, practically sharing his breaths with Castiel. He closed his eyes, feeling the eyelashes of the angel brushing against his face with every movement. He trailed his fingers up to the side of his face patiently, and then without another thought, brought his lips to Cas', his movements tender. He pulled away moments later, and looked into the blue eyes, fearing rejection.

What he was met with, however, was unexplainably intimate. Cas stared back at him, pupils blown out of proportion, lust flaring up in his eyes. He moved his hand from the hunters shoulder, to the scruff of his neck, and pulled him in for a much more forceful kiss.

He moved his lips against Dean's with vigor, as he physically ached to get closer to him. His fingers found their way into his hair, knotting them in, and tugging with force. Dean responded by grabbing Cas by the tie, as the angels scent and taste surrounded him, and he deepened the kiss, feeling Cas' five-o-clock shadow scratch against his face. A moan escaped his mouth, as Cas bit down onto his lips, and then proceeded to trail kisses down his neck.

"God," Dean breathes, as Cas' bites down on the skin on his collarbone, "I've corrupted and angel." He smiles, and brings his face back to his own, pressing his lips against the angel's once more.


End file.
